La Dent Sucrée
by monsieurdunbar
Summary: AU / Aelita tries to find a way to set her life back to normal after the closing down of her bakery. When her bakery is due for demolition, she is let go from work by an understanding boss for some free time and she heads straight for a local bar where her past begins to catch right up to her with the help from the very familiar barman.
1. Things We Lost in the Fire

**Hello readers! Thank you for all the story follows and favorites and reviews. I really do want to apologize for "Four Hours" which I mistakenly said was a multichapter fic. I have changed it to 'complete' and I've decided to leave it as it is. However, this is the multichapter fic that I was talking about in that other author's note. AU in which I explore Aelita's/the gang's future, to put it bluntly. Aelita is about 22 throughout the story. Yes, this fic will include OCs, but don't fret, they won't be so important. They're there for development. As chapters go on, we'll have the gang come into the story one by one, so don't worry, this won't be just focused on Aelita and William. So hold on to your bobby socks, guys. This is gonna be one fic that I'll dearly enjoy and hope that you do too!**

**FRIENDLY NOTE: I recommend listening to any and/or all of Bastille's and Mumford and Sons' songs/albums while reading! c:**

* * *

"Miss Stones?"

Eyes glued to the blaring computer screen and mouth slightly agape, the woman the man addressed did not even flinch. He reached out and shook her shoulder lightly, which most likely seemed like an avalanche to her, with what the way she jumped in reaction to the touch.

"H-huh... what?" she looked around feeling slightly woozy.

"Goodness, Stones. You've been working like crazy these past few weeks. You certainly need to get some rest."

"But, sir, I-" she frantically gestured at her computer as she was cut off.

"No buts. You've worked hard enough," the man sat in the chair opposite her desk. "Aelita... is anything the matter? As a boss, I care for my workers and I want them to work stress-free."

"No," glancing down at her fingers which were fiddling with themselves, she sighed. "Just my past catching up with me, that's all. I have lost contact with almost all of my past friends, my old bakery is being taken down next week, my neighbours are a complete nightmare – oh I could go on. I thought that I could spend my free time here so I could take my mind off things."

"That's understandable, but overworking yourself is bad for your health. Everybody's pasts eventually reach a point where they start disappearing from your life and it's... I guess it's something we just have to go through."

"I guess so," she looked at him sullenly.

"But it all starts with a bit of rest and doing the things you enjoy – which is exactly what you will be doing during the next two weeks."

"_Two_ weeks?"

"I'll let you off a week earlier. I understand it must be hard with the bakery and whatnot. Besides, you've worked mountain piles these past few weeks - it'll pay off, don't worry."

"I'm very grateful for your offer, sir, thank you so much!" she managed a smile with what energy she had left in her as she reached out to shake her boss' hand.

He nodded at her in return for appreciation and left her booth so she could gather her things in peace. Aelita was thankful for having a boss like Arnaud Becotte.

Being an orphan, it was hard earning and fending for herself. She only had her friends to help her through high school and get applications for college. Then college suddenly came. All her friends were slowly but surely getting sucked in by the 'magic' of college and the contact she used to have with them was disappearing too.

With no one to help her get a job, Aelita was left with the only guardian she had left: Google. And so she managed to get a small job as a technician for Becotte's business company. After seeing what she was capable of doing with computers, he fired her – only to hire her again, but this time as a small city business woman. Money was no problem for Aelita now. She left the apartment she shared with Monique – a girl who only took Aelita in so she'd have less rent to pay – and began renting out her own apartment.

Seeing as she had much more free time to herself, she began to find hobbies she could do. Aelita still continued her music, but was only able to use the college's mixing tables and recording equipment. So she decided to take on something she felt was always simple: cooking. Specifically baking. She would bake something new every day after work for herself, from cakes to tarts to pastries, she would bake them all. Living close to a suburban street with a lot of empty stores available for sale, with the help of her boss, she was able to open up her bakery after she finished college – La Dent Sucrée. She had young volunteers help out at the bakery in baking and selling while she went to work at Becotte's office, and when she was free she would go and help out, maybe even bake some delicacies in thanks to the workers.

But the fun all ended when others would do Aelita's same action. The other empty stores soon became better bakeries than Aelita's and that caused her to lose all her wonderful customers. The volunteers left to work for the other bakeries that gave them higher pay and La Dent Sucrée officially became 'old'. It was closed down as another man got rights to the place for a high price – it was a done deal anyway, with the bakery losing all its money. But nothing was ever done with the place. It was just sealed off and left to rot; Aelita's passion was sealed off and left to rot.

The bakery was then subject to demolition, and Aelita still got notified even though she lost the rights to the place. It was as if everything was suddenly against her and trying to make her feel bad on purpose. But it hurt. It hurt a lot that the small homely attraction was to be destroyed completely and who-knows-what placed upon its area. That is what she would have to face in only a couple of days. She brought this bakery to life and she would be there with its downfall.

That is, not after a couple of drinks to release her pent up stress.

Luckily the night wasn't as cold as she thought since she only brought a thin sweater with her. Sliding into it and picking up two folders which she held against her chest, Aelita set off out of her booth and out of the building, waving at Becotte as she passed. She'd already decided as she was packing that she would go to the bar near her apartment for a night out. She hadn't been there before and it looked small but friendly – not too much and not too little, it was just right.

But her muse was disrupted at the sudden sight of men setting up cones and fences around her bakery – her sealed off bakery. Anger bubbling in her chest, she clutched onto her folders under her right arm and ran towards the scene.

"What's going on here?!" she called out. "I thought the demolition wasn't scheduled until next week!"

"Change of plans, madam," the nearest builder stated, a small smirk playing on his face, almost enjoying how upset Aelita was.

"No... no! This can't happen. Not yet... I was promised next week, not tomorrow!"

"Nothing I can do about it, miss."

Aelita watched helplessly as the fences separated her further away from the small building she founded. Loud beeping noises were coming from her left as trucks were parking near the area. Her heart was pounding, her blood boiling. She was powerless over the situation. She couldn't change anything, she couldn't save anything, and she couldn't go back into the past any longer either. She felt everything suddenly test her patience: the builders laughing, more trucks pulling in, the air getting colder. Aelita turned away and ran. Ran as far away from the area as she possibly could.

She ran straight for the bar, not bothering to leave her folders behind. They didn't matter anymore to her anyway. Right now she was set on forgetting about everything, and alcohol was one way that Monique had taught her would do just the trick. Aelita wasn't an avid drinker, and she wasn't planning on being one, but there were rare times were she would give in and set herself free.

Opening the door, she felt the warm air hug her as she heard a rock song playing silently under muffled laughter of other men and women in the bar. She started walking slowly towards the serving bar, noticing how much people were enjoying themselves in this small place. Some were watching a football match that was projected on a screen on the far wall, some were having dinner, and some where just talking and drinking. She sat on one of the stools at the serving bar and slammed her folders down to her side, then crossed her arms on the counter-top.

At the sound of the sharp noise, the barman glanced behind his shoulder and saw Aelita slumped against the counter. Continuing to dry the beer glass he had been drying, he walked backwards towards her. Seeing her slouched that way, he wondered if anything had happened or if it was just tiredness catching up to her. As a barman he was told to ensure the comfort of all customers, and of course, in a bar, it starts with a drink.

"Anything I can get you, miss?"

Aelita looked up at the barman, noticing his young face immediately. She'd always assumed these places were filled with older men, both working and consuming. He was about her age, maybe older, she wasn't sure. Intrigued by the man's familiarity and why he was working here as a barman, she completely blanked at his question. He didn't repeat the question either. He was staring at Aelita this time. Sure, Paris was filled with many young people being adventurous nowadays with their looks, but he hadn't expected her look. A look so familiar to him.


	2. If I Ever Feel Better

_Sure, Paris was filled with many young people being adventurous nowadays with their looks, but he hadn't expected her look. A look so familiar to him._

"Pardon? I must have zoned out," Aelita rubbed her temples, slightly frustrated and slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," the barman said averting his gaze also and focusing on the beer glass again. "Are you ordering anything tonight, then?"

"I'll have a..." she looked around for something appealing or some sort of guidance – she was not good at this.

The only other time she had alcohol was at college parties that Monique had decided to drag her to a few times. They were sharp on her tongue and she didn't particularly enjoy the taste. She didn't even know what she was drinking; it was just given to her. She remembers one drink that she had enjoyed, but it wasn't anything strong. It was even sweet at times. Oh, who was she kidding? It was probably just juice.

"I-I'll have a Metropolitan...?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, concerned by her choice. It was honestly beginning to be obvious to the man that Aelita wasn't entirely sure what she was doing in this place. However his boss taught him not to question customers' requests. He was here to do his job. After placing down the beer glass, he fished out a cocktail shaker and a small cocktail glass. He then picked out the beverages he would need for the requested drink and began to make it. Aelita watched the whole time.

After pouring in a mixture of vodka and blackcurrant juice, he shook the solution to make the perfect Metropolitan. Pouring a small amount into a glass, he topped it with a lime slice on the side.

"One Metropolitan," he moved it towards Aelita as he stepped back, crossed his arms and watched, a ghost of a smirk toying to show on his face.

Aelita stared at the light purple concoction. She picked off the lime on the side of the drink and chewed it first before taking a drink. But the sting of the drink caused her to have a short coughing fit. The barman couldn't help but laugh. She glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he leaned against the counter and watched her. "You don't drink, do you?"

"I've drank before!" he raised a brow. "I _have_!"

"Let me guess, lemonade and grape juice."

"I know what wine is, I'm not stupid,"

"I wasn't intending that at all, miss,"

"Then what were you intending?"

"Start with something light," he picked up her glass, poured the Metropolitan out and after rinsing the glass out, he poured in some ready-made cold tea and dropped in a small amount of a dark beverage.

He shook the glass in small circles to mix it quickly then handed it over to Aelita. He took the opportunity of her looking up to examine her face a little more. He wanted to make sure. He watched her close her eyes as she took a small sip, then suddenly her eyes widened and she was smiling at him.

"Oh, wow, now this is one I can get used to."

"Don't get used to it too much," he laughed. "This is all still alcohol, so take care on the intake, miss."

"I probably won't drink for years after tonight. I'm not a big fan of alcohol anyway."

"I know. After seeing you try to battle that Metropolitan, it was painful to both look and look away."

She snorted silently to herself, causing him to smirk again.

"What's your story here anyway? You look a bit young to be working as a bartender."

"This is my night job. I'm not doing so well on rent, and actually, I'm on the verge of getting kicked out of the apartment if I don't pay up. I took this on because the boss seemed nice and wanted to help. He's a good man."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

They looked away from each other, feeling slightly awkward. While doing so, the barman noticed that the place was quite empty. There were only three men left at the back of the room, who were probably too drunk to know where they were.

"Huh. Must be closing hours already," he glanced at Aelita again. "Say, I never caught your name."

"I never said my name," she laughed, finishing off her drink and handing him the glass. "Aelita. Aelita Stones."

He froze as he held his untied waist apron over his forearm and turned to look at her. He knew it. He knew it but he couldn't believe it. It had been obvious – the crop pink hair and the bright green eyes and rosy cheeks. But it had been years, too. No wonder they didn't recognize each other.

"Are you not going to tell me your name?" she leant against the counter this time.

"Aelita..." he whispered.

"No... that's _my_ name," she laughed. "I'm asking for _yours._"

His lips curled wider and wider into a knowing grin; one of his best friends from his past has been reunited with him _and she didn't even recognize him!_

"You can't stand there and tell me you don't remember me, huh!" He made his way around the counter.

"I..." she searched him with earnest eyes.

He crossed his arms and gave her a smug look, watching her try to work him out.

"You know, I really missed that zweihander..."

This time Aelita's eyes widened. Her joy hitched in her throat with a small squeak and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. Laughing along, he wrapped his arms around her in return as she muffled his name repeatedly over and over again into his chest. Aelita was unwilling to let go of the embrace. The joyful reunion then turned bitter as they were reminded of the past. Everything they missed, everything they shared, everything they experienced was lost when all contact between them was lost.

"William..." she muttered yet again.

Worried by rejection, William reluctantly raised his hands and brushed at the strands of pink hairs at the back of her head. After a short while of memories being replenished, the pair let go. They felt a few bleary eyes on them, and they turned around to see one of the old men cheering at them as the other two were lost in worlds of their own. Aelita and William couldn't help but laugh embarrassingly.

"All done?" he asked, still smugly overjoyed.

She nodded in reply, a dazed look on her face. Dazed by how surreal it felt to have her friends with her again. William was only the beginning, and soon it would be Yumi and Ulrich and Odd. And Jeremié. She raised a hand to her head, a grin begging to spread on her face for the umpteenth time.

"You've... you've... grown," she laughed, embarrassed at her blunt choice of words.

"I can say the same for you. Couldn't recognize you after all these years."

Slipping into black sweater and red hoodie, the pair left the bar – after helping the three men into taxis home first – and William locked it. They began to talk and restore the memories they had missed apart. Aelita found out he also lost contact with the others but he told her about Yumi's live gigs all over Paris. Yumi continued to sing and made it a career. William also learned that she split with Ulrich at one point, but like always, they found a way back to each other.

"Why were you at the bar anyway? You don't seem like the type to get drunk, and besides, it was the first time I saw you there."

"Well, uh... let's just say I had a rough few weeks."

"Work? Rent? Guy troubles?"

"_No_," she laughed. "Alright, come with me."

She turned back to a few of the urban roads and started for them, William right behind. The closer they got, the louder the beeping sounds came. Small blinking lights and fences and cones were taking shape around the building she was glad to see still standing.

"What's going on here?"

"That building there," she pointed at the old surrounded building. "That used to be my bakery, until I lost its' rights to a business-hogging rich man. It was then subject to demolition, but it's supposed to happen next week. I leave work and on my way home... this is what I see."

"This is not right. Not right at all," William muttered darkly as he stared down the few builders that were there.

Aelita tugged lightly at the sleeve of his red hoodie.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like it's your problem, anyway."

"Doesn't mean it shouldn't be worried about," he smiled sadly. "Come on, I'll walk you home. We have a lot to talk about and a little more time won't hurt."

When they reached Aelita's apartment, they exchanged numbers and swore to keep in contact this time. William was the first step. With his help, they would find Yumi, and when they find Yumi, they'll find Ulrich, and when Ulrich's found, he's bound to have some sort of connections to Odd and Jeremié. The group would finally be reunited after all these years.

"Also... what do you mean '_I'm not the type to get drunk'_?" Aelita stopped before entering the building, winking behind her shoulder at a smirking William.


	3. Sigh No More

Aelita leaned out of her small apartment window, a cigarette alight between her fingers. She watched smugly at William down below, who was dressed as smartly as he could with what little budget he mentioned he had.

"You know, _mister bartender_, if you wish to come in, you can just say so instead of standing out here and looking hopefully at a window," Aelita stated, laughing down at him standing around awkwardly.

"I don't mean to intrude," he shrugged his shoulders and smiled pathetically.

"It's only _me_," she called down as she pressed the cigarette on the window sill, putting it out.

She closed the window and threw on a long sweater on top of her long sleek nightdress, stepping out of her apartment and making her way downstairs.

"You smoke?" William asked dully.

"Why, are you worried?"

"No- I mean. Yes, of course, but it's your choice."

Aelita laughed at his stumbling of the words. She remembered him so optimistic and strong minded and flirty and now he seemed so vulnerable – it was quite endearing, really.

"I don't really smoke. My old roommate left me with a packet and I only ever use them if I'm incredibly stressed or upset."

"Upset?"

"Yeah... I was thinking. About the past. You know..."

"I know."

They stood on the porch in silence. Aelita looked William over another time. He wore black pants and a simple grey shirt with somewhat rusty cufflinks. She laughed to herself.

"What?" he mused.

"Do you maybe want me to clean those? I think I have some spirits," she pointed to the cufflinks.

"Oh, these?" he held up his wrists. "No, they're _in_, you know? Everyone's wearing them," he laughed awkwardly, fiddling with the darn things.

_Really,_ she thought, evident in her expression. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside the building, leading him up the stairs.

"Welcome to my domain, _mister bartender._"

The apartment was quite small, perfect for one or two people. Aelita dropped off her shoes and walked straight ahead into a small open room, filled almost entirely with a bed.

"Sleepovers must be fun here," William joked, eyeing the giant bed base.

"No one ever stays over so it's pretty much all mine," she mused as she dropped back onto the large soft surface. "So who are you all cleaned up for?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well," he shuffled around. "I was thinking of joining you at the bakery today. It seems important and I felt that you shouldn't go through watching that kind of thing alone."

She sat up, her breath hitched in her throat, slightly taken aback.

"I... you don't have to... um."

William picked off his cufflinks and walked towards the room Aelita was in. He sat down next to her and fiddled with the cuffs again.

"I insist," he smiled at her. "I found these near the bakery. I wanted to look after them until I found a way to get them cleaned myself, but I guess that plan went down the drain."

He took hold of her hands and placed the cuffs in her palm closing his own hand over hers.

"They'll mean a lot more to you than they will for me."

Aelita breathed heavily, looking over the rusty accessories as her lips began to curl upwards.

"God... I guess I should get ready," she pressed a free hand against her cheek, feeling it burning up ever so lightly.

William smirked at her reaction.

"I'll wait outside," he began, standing up.

"Oh... you can stay in the living room. I'll be quick," they smiled shyly at each other. "We can leave together."

William nodded and made his way towards the living room. Before sitting down, he found a tiny shelf near the small television with photo frames placed upon it. As he got closer he saw small statuettes placed around ID-card-like photos which were lying flat on the shelf. The first framed photo was of the whole group – William included. He was surprised she framed that photo. Even after all these years, William still felt like a third wheel at times, so he appreciated his inclusion.

The ID photos were of Aelita through the years. Her bus pass, her university ID, her work ID. She really had grown. Around the ID photos, the statuettes were of ceramic rabbits and butterflies – she must have gotten them while visiting the city. He then saw the second frame. It was a photo of her and a girl, arms around each others' shoulders. The girl was dark skinned with long black braids and looked like quite a rough girl. Nonetheless, the pair looked well acquainted. There was a tag on a key-ring hanging from the frame.

_Aelita Stones_

_Monique Laurent_

_Room 365_

_This must have been the roommate that Aelita mentioned earlier_, he thought. He moved on to the last frame on the shelf – a photo of Aelita recently with a small, plump man. Tanned skin and short black hair.

"That's Arnaud Becotte, my boss."

William jumped at Aelita's sudden voice, catching him off guard. She was dressed in almost all black – to keep the mournful tradition, he assumed. She made her way to his side and looked at the photos with him.

"I see you've acquainted yourself with Monique," she picked up the frame of her and the girl, the tag dangling off the corner of the frame. "One day I'll get you to meet her," she laughed.

"I just hope she doesn't get me to smoke as well."

"What, _you_ don't smoke?"

"No. Weird, right? With the way I was at Kadic, you'd think I'd become a thug," he almost snorted at the mere thought.

"Seeing as this is how you turned out, I'd be expecting Odd to become the thug at this rate," they both laughed.

"Well, are you ready?"

Aelita nodded at him in response and they started for the door. She locked her apartment and the pair made their way downstairs and out of the building. Before setting off, William held out his arm, which Aelita gladly took.

"Still as classy as always," she nudged him light-heartedly.

They moved through the silent street, seeing women with pushchairs every now and then. It wasn't a surprise – the small suburb that they lived in was full of apartments and houses that were easily affordable for poor women who were struggling with pregnancies and kids or men who were struggling with an education or jobs.

Aelita decided on a cheap apartment in the area so she could have a small head start in saving up money for bigger and better things. William left university before he finished it to run off with a girl who he had fallen in love with – to him it was like straight out of a typical romance plot. But of course he had learned that nothing ever lasts the hard way. She had cheated him out of his money and left him. He ended up working night shifts all seven days of the week at the small grungy bar in the suburbs and living with his uncle. He felt he couldn't face his parents after what he did, no matter how understanding they were, so he cut off all contact.

They arrived at the demolition site for the small bakery building, Aelita tensing up in her steps every now and then. The last thing she wanted to see was her pride and joy being blown up, but like a captain with his ship, she swore she would stay until the very end. At least she was relieved from the idea of having to be alone during this. They stood on the other side of the road, opposite from the building and waited. The vehicles began to move back to make space for the remains. A man in a well-tailored suit and white builder's helmet – contrary to the other yellow helmets – came out from the building. He began yelling at the other builders in the area to move away. As soon as all the builders were out of the marked demolition area, the man in the white helmet began to count down.

5. 4. 3. The builders began to clasp each other on the back, grinning massively. 2. William took a firm hold of Aelita's hand, trying to calm her nerves. 1. The man pressed the button on the remote, causing an inward explosion within the building. The walls slowly fell and collapsed on themselves, smoke growing with every wall that toppled over. The men were cheering, congratulating the man in the white helmet for successful placement of claymores. William and Aelita stood further away, frozen in spot. The smoke soon cleared away and the rubble was in view. The bakery sign was completely broken, but an end of it was sticking out of the rubble. 'Sucrée'. _Nothing sweet about this, _Aelita thought, her breath hitching.

"Let's go," she whispered, slightly shaken.

William nodded and led Aelita away from the demolition site.

"Do you want to get a drink? It could help take your mind of things..."

"No, thank you, but... I think I want to be alone for a bit."

He nodded. It was just like their younger days – she would go off to the Hermitage to think for herself for a while and return as if nothing happened. He wondered if she still went to the Hermitage every now and then, even if it was quite far from where they were. William decided to at least walk her back to her apartment and see her off.

"Well, if you need anything, you can call or text me. I'll be at the bar from six in the evening, if anything."

Aelita watched him from the porch, pondering whether to leave yet or not – the silliness of it all made her chuckle.

"Thank you. For everything. It's really silly, all of this. Crying over a building," she sniffled out a faint laugh.

"I don't think that's silly. As much as I despise it, I'd probably cry over that stupid bar too if it ever closed down."

"It's not stupid," she sniffed again. "It made me find you didn't it?" she laughed to herself.

He watched her earnestly. She wanted to find the others – she _needed _to find the others. It was clear in her hopeless expression.

"We'll find them and bring them all home," he swore to her.

Aelita stopped smiling and watched the determined gleam in his eyes. Where had she seen that before?

"_I'm ready to take on XANA and his monsters!"_

Oh, right. She then realized the irony of the moment. The gang and she had spent almost a whole year looking for him on Lyoko and trying to bring him back to Earth. Now it's almost the other way around. In fact, this knowledge reassured her. Even though it took a year, they found William and saved him. Even if it will take a year, Aelita and William will find the others. How hard could it be? There were only hundreds of thousands of people in all of France. No big deal.


	4. Pack Of Theives

**really sorry about the long wait! school started a week ago and i was kinda dying while trying to get back into my usual schedule. but here it is, at last! here we're introduced to aelita's university roommate (kind of introduced, that is) aaaand woah, plot. the first lyoko warrior that they get a hold of! **

**the updates for this fic WILL have longer gaps now due to my exams coming up but i will try my best to keep you guys updated at least within each month.**

**also, a continuous reminder that each title for every chapter is based off a song that i feel fits to each chapter. so have a listen if you wish to do so!**

**thank you for the reviews so far and enjoy!**

* * *

"Nn... who's this?"

"Uh... Aelita?"

"Aelita? Doesn't ring any bells."

"Oh, come on Monique, we were roommates for two years."

"Oohhh. _Aelita-_Aelita. I recall now. Do you know what time it is? Jesus..."

"What do you mean? It's only seven at night."

"Not in Melbourne it isn't."

"Melbourne... wait, you didn't say anything about moving to Australia."

"Plans tend to change over time," Monique huffed into the phone. "So what are you calling for – you never call me so I'm guessing it's important."

"Well-"

"-Listen, if this is about that Jeremie kid, then let me tell you, I will gladly toss this phone all the way to Paris and hope it reaches your pink head."

"No, it's not about _him,_" she scoffed playfully. "Do you remember when I talked about the others – do you remember William?"

"No and I don't want to."

"What do you _ever_ want to do?"

"Uh, here's an example: _sleep._"

"I'll let you sleep in a moment – just... listen."

"I'm listenin'," she slobbered.

"Well... he's here."

Monique stayed silent on her end.

"Monique?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes...?"

"Well?"

"Well what? Good for you, your kid friend is back and it's a happily ever after for you. _Wooo_."

"Monique..."

"_What_," she whined. "I want to sleep, Aelita. You can tell me about your buddies all over again bright and early tomorrow when it'll be a reasonable time here."

"Alright. Alright, I'm sorry, I- I was just happy."

"Well that's a first," she laughed.

"Oh, _ha-ha._ I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Aelita locked her phone after ending the call and placed it on her kitchen counter with a smile. _Good old Monique._ She recalled herself stating it was seven at night and remembered that William's shift began an hour ago. She pondered on whether she should go or not – she really wanted to, but his expectation was probably the same. Aelita wanted to be alone and he'd learned from before that it'd take a long while for her to come around again. She wasn't sure she was able to break the habit yet.

Trying to find something to occupy herself with, she switched on the small radio on her kitchen counter and searched for something interesting to listen to. Boring people talking about boring things; loads of unheard of classical channels; people commentating on some sports match that is currently going on; and only one or two channels worth listening to.

She gave up and left the station on some sort of interview that she was barely planning on listening to. Leaning her palms against the counter of her kitchen, Aelita dully stared across her apartment. Even with the soft murmurs from the radio, it was silent. She was lonely. Why did Becotte give her an extra week off to wallow in her loneliness? Monique clearly didn't want to talk with her and William clearly had his own priorities to take care of.

"_So what is this new program of yours capable of doing?_"

"_Think of it this way – coding has never been easy, right? Most people tend to steal codes from the internet. HTML sources when stolen tend to be broken a lot of the time. Give us coders a break, huh? So the program HTMLSource will bring a whole new depth to codes all over the world and freely give them the sources they need for whatever coding they are doing, whether it is websites or games."_

"_I see, I see. How have you come about the idea of making such a useful tool?"_

"_Well, I have done many coding in my age – all from scratch, let's not forget – and though I was proud of my codes, I did tend to mess them up or lose them a lot. I do know many others have had the same problem, especially with websites. So why not give them a base of the exact codes they need?"_

"_It truly is excellent. How do you feel the government will treat this? HTML sources can be tweaked for hacking, can it not?"_

"_Oh, no need to worry about the government. There is no hacking involved and HTML source bases cannot be tweaked for hacking. Only the given sources from the internet can. But with HTMLSource, all those sources will be long forgotten – in a way I am making the internet safer."_

"_Well thank you for explaining that Jeremié. Jeremié Belpois, everybody!" _Aelita perked up and turned to face the small radio. "_I wish you all the best with your program. In a few moments we'll have Bastien Henry joining us as he talks to use about his new single 'For All Time'."_

Aelita clenched her fists as she recalled the name. _Jeremie Belpois. _She had most certainly not expected to be hearing _his_ name so soon. It really was a small world. She tried to recall most of what she bothered to listen to – a program? At least he was unwinding well. Better than her at least. She wondered if he had settled down yet. It had been almost seven years, anything could have happened during that time.

She quickly wrote down the radio station down on a piece of paper and rushed to get her laptop out. Not surprisingly, the internet had been switched off yet again. Frustrated, she stomped on the floor to the tenants below who had the controls to the routers. Aelita could either go to the library or a café that had free connection – _or a bar. _She packed her laptop into her tote and rushed to the small bar where William was currently doing his night shift.

She barged the doors open, leaving a few of the customers in the bar startled along with William – still drying the usual beer glass.

"Keep up entrances like those and you'll lose me all of my customers," he joked as she made her way to the counter and fished out her laptop. "Something wrong?"

Ignoring him, Aelita connected to the bar's Wi-Fi and immediately searched for the radio station's main site. There he was on the front page. Tall and lean, still sporting the old flannel shirts, with a nicely tailored suit on top. The spectacles on his nose fit much better to this new face of his than to his old glasses on his small childish face. Aelita had said it before to William and she'll say it again to Jeremié.

"He really has grown..." she muttered.

Curious, William leaned over the counter and glanced at the screen – blond hair, glasses, the same proud smile when something huge was accomplished – it certainly was Jeremié Belpois.

"How did you find him?"

"There was an interview on the radio... they said his name and I..."

"It was live wasn't it?" Aelita looked up at him. "He shouldn't be too far from the station. Also it's eight at night; he's probably taking in their hospitality."

"You think we could make it in time?"

"Sure- wait..._ we_?" he said worriedly.

"Well, yeah? You're coming too, right?"

William really wanted to. He missed Jeremié just as much as the next person did, yet...

"I'm on shift," he mumbled, giving the faintest glance to the door behind him.

Aelita followed his glance and raised a brow. She closed her laptop and stuffed it into her tote again, seeming as though she was going to leave the bar without another word. But before making her way out of the bar, she slipped in behind the counter and before William could protest, she opened the door he had glanced at earlier. A dark, dirty and horribly smelling room lay before them. Two large shelves on either side of the walls that contained various liquors – some half drunk, it seemed. In the middle of the small room on the floor were two sleeping bags surrounded by garbage. In one of the sleeping bags was a snoring older man, complete with ragged stubble and dirty clothes. Aelita glanced to her left at William, who was giving her a painful look in return.

"Just... go find Jeremié. I need to stay," he mumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

The man in the room whined with a groan, the light from the main bar seeping through the open door. Aelita looked on, disgusted yet curious. _Who is William working for?_

William didn't seem like he would've handled standing there any longer with the both of them staring at the wrecked man in the tiny room, so he placed his hand over Aelita's which still held the door knob tight and shut it.

"Go find Jeremié," he told her sternly. "I... I have a night shift to do."

He led her around the counter then to the door. He didn't want to be so harsh, but he wasn't ready yet for his childhood friend to see what had become of him. He certainly didn't want Aelita to find out who that man was. She'd get the wrong impression if she knew. Aelita was almost shoved out the bar and the door slammed in her face before she could say anything. She was lost for words. _What in the world just happened? _She was reeling with questions while making her way to her apartment's small parking lot where her scooter was. She couldn't keep her mind set on Jeremié anymore.

Back at the bar, William was reassuring the customers that everything was alright and to continue on with their night. He certainly hoped the previous commotion wouldn't scare away any of his customers. He desperately needed the money or else...

He glanced at the door where the sleeping man lay yet again and rubbed at his temples. He made his way over, sneaked through the door to not bother the man anymore and crouched beside him.

"I'm really sorry about that sir," he whispered.

"What'vr... jus' make sure... doesn' happen again..." the man began to snore yet again.

William nodded morosely and stood up. Before he could open the door to leave, the man spoke up again.

"One m're time... an' you're finished."

William clutched onto the door knob. He was used to the threats, yet every time, he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Jus' like m' brother... _useless. _Can' serve a god damn drink..."

William left and slammed the door. He made his way to rewash all the pint glasses and dry them yet again. He could not get the man's slobbery face out of his mind, and his anger began to rise. He hated the man. He hated how that man shared his family's name. He also hated how that man, his uncle, was his last chance of getting anywhere in life.


End file.
